


The Buzzard Brothers seem to lose their mind over Phooey.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [28]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Other, Out of Character, Pedophilia, Phooey Exists AU, Short One Shot, Talking, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: F.O.W.L. agents talk about their bosses unusual behavior over a particular child.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Buzzard Brothers seem to lose their mind over Phooey.

Steelhead looked over the paper, it was another report to keep track of Phooey in case of anomaly or suddenly disappearing. He yawned then commented to Black Heron, "What is The Buzzard's obsession with that Phooey kid?" Black Heron looked over the paper herself and sighed to herself. She gruffed to him, "I don't understand it myself. Even back when I dated Bradford, it was all business and professional with him. But... somehow he and Bentley and Buford completely lose their heads over this random kid."

The suited cock sat down and pondered along, "I mean... Yeah. He and his brothers are a million miles away, watching us from the end, playing 3D chess with time travel, then this brat with powers steps in. And they all lose their brains!" Gandra Dee stepped in and took a seat nearby. She took one of the papers then looked over it, listening in passively to their chat. The younger memmber spoke up, "Didn't you already have this conversation about the obsession with Phooey from Bradford?" The two older members paused their talk upon hearing her speak up.

The steelbeak questioned, "How do you know about our conversation?" The tech girl snapped her fingers, displaying an electric shock. She grinned wickedly and replied, "I'm the tech person here. I know what everyone says." The two older adults seemed unnerved by this factor. They choose to pretend they didn't hear that and continue talking. The red dress pointed out, "You know. I have noticed something about Phooey. It seems like the down fall of every threat to Scrooge McDuck after his birth is somehow linked to him." The grunt went wide eyed in surprise. 

The muscle head coughed the ask, "How!?!" Black Heron took a seat of her own to listen. Gandra noted, "I've noticed it too. Magica went after him to regain her power and was immediately overwhelmed by his own. The moon's invasion failed upon using him as a hostage. It's almost like he's impossibility personified and there's no accounting for him, so maybe The Vultures want him on our side?" There was a pause as they thought in silence. It all seemed to make to most sense but there was a piece of the puzzle that didn't fit. Something wasn't adding up. They could all tell it, even Steelbeak. 

The smart meat head got up and cleared away that idea, "No no no! That's not it. If this was just another smart thing those three did then they wouldn't throw everything away in risky situations for photos of this kid. They want him for other reasons." While everyone else was thinking about that, The Phantom Blot entered the room. The Blot looked over the paper and seemed annoyed by it. The older man sat down at another table as he glared at the task. The paper was crumpled into a ball and thrown in the trash. He began, "That abomination isn't magic... He's something altogether wrong, him and that orange one."

The table beside him turned to look at him. The lady mad scientist shifted to prompt The Phantom Blot on, "Blot, you've worked here with Bradford Buzzard for the longest of us all. What do you think of The Vultures uncharacteristic obsession with Phooey?" The anti magic man sat back as he gave it a moment of thought. The Blot puzzled aloud, "As long as I've known those three vultures, they have hated children. This seemingly recent fixture over one yellow duckling is baffling. I assume it's about that horrid power."

Steelbeak huffed, "Then it doesn't make any sense to risk our hinds over dumb pictures of the kid." The magic theif nodded along as he considered that. Still it didn't make any sense. There had to be a reason but what? What were they missing? They all sat in thought. Finally Black Heron got up and got a cup of coffee. She drank a little bit and joked darkly in poor taste, "Maybe Bradford and his silent company are all white van clowns for this ankle biter?" The rest of the room went pale and seemed uncomfortable with the idea. Dee coughed a few times then baffled at the idea, "Heron, What the F?! That's really messed up!"

Heron shrugged, drank more, and then guffed, "For all we know about my ex, he might be."

Meanwhile, in their evil business lair.

Bradford Buzzard looked at the new pictures of Phooey Duck. He suggested to his brothers, "Given we can't all have Phooey at the same time, perhaps we should expand our views?" Bentley Buzzard flipped through a few of the photos and asked, "You mean that little firebug?" The leader of the vultures stared at him. The middle vulture continued on, "There are three of us. We'll need one more. I suggest Huey." Buford Buzzard disagreed, "I only really want Phooey." 

Bradford pointed out, "We all want Phooey. So you'll just have to wait. Besides, there's appeal in my other picks." Bentley chuckled like a old business professional man. He stopped at feeling his brother glare at him. Buford quizzed, "What appeal then?" The middle Buzzard noted, "Kablooie is a sadistic monster, something we all share. Huey is willing to bend over backwards for a figure of authority." The other two looked at each other, sharing a feeling of half agreeing. Bentley added his two cents, "I really love this Huey kid especially the bending over part but I'd like you to sell Kablooie better."

The main vulture scoffed, "What about Kablooie isn't sold yet? He's a challenge, relatable, and a weapon all by himself. Haven't you ever wanted someone to crush the spirit of? The risk of someone who burns so destructively?" The second in command eagerly stated, "You've sold me. We'll start going after Kablooie Duck during that worthless haunted house event." The leader of the three vultures gave an evil but professional smile before responding, "I'm glad you see things my way."

The End.


End file.
